


A/B/O Dynamics

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim needs his partner in more ways then he can say. Luckily, Harvey knows just how Jim thinks.





	A/B/O Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> There are various histories and troupes for the A/B/O universe, all of which are valid/enjoyable/”right”. In the tradition of brevity, here are my own:
> 
> \- Between the small testicles and rectum, the premium is much longer. It is a small vagina in slang called a “slit” and houses the cervix.
> 
> \- Typically, pup(s) are born via C-sections, if there’s only one it is possible to have a “natural” birth.
> 
> \- Prior to/After birthing their pectoral muscles swell a little but not in a way to create “moobs” (man breasts). The effect resembles over developed pecs until the pup(s) are weened.
> 
> -Omega’s are not extremely over effeminate creatures; they are still men and act in accordance with the social norms. They are however extremely nurturing. They still do respond to their chemistry and go through heats. They can also take suppressants.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are my own. All kudos, comments, criticisms and suggestions welcome.
> 
> For my wife, who loves this genre and so for the first time I write it.

Jim’s entire life had been a balancing act between being the man he wanted to be, and existing as the man he truly was. He embraced the former whole heartedly and despised the latter with just as great vehemence. He was an Omega, which shamed his mother and brother to no end. In their minds Omegas were a genetic mistake of nature and not to tolerated; even their alpha status was questionable. Their bigotry was shared by many around the world, but a greater contingent viewed them as a modern-day miracle. To Jim it was just something he happened to be and while he supported the ‘condition’ in others, he detested it for himself. Why couldn’t he have been born an Alpha like his older brother Roger, and his mother Nora? Why did he have to be consigned to be an Omega, just as his father was?

Parentage aside, Jim had other issues to concern himself with regarding his character. He was raised and embraced the ideals that he was a good man. A perfect child, a perfect boy scout, and straight out of high school a perfect soldier. He expelled all his energies upon being the righteous man; the noble man; a gentleman beyond reproach with integrity and honor. In truth he felt like that was the ghost shell of whom his family; and the world; expected him to be. When inside he was a raging mess of anger, grief and loneliness. The man Jim wanted to be was a great police detective so that he could work to better Gotham City from the inside out. Ideally, he wished to be an activist to rally and politicize Gotham from the criminal element destroying her daily. He wanted to inspire and mentor the good citizens and let them know they could trust in the system and the police to bring them justice and ensure them enriched lives. He wanted to be loved; married and raise children with his mate. These simple desires were shoved deep down inside of him, locked in chests, wrapped in chains, and buried in the deepest ocean. Jim knew that he couldn’t have those dreams, yet he could strive to force himself to be the man everyone assumed he was.

Once his father died when Jim was nine, he had been raised in an environment of self-loathing. His mother and brother wished to be Betas and ‘normal’ like much of the world. They took out their frustrations upon Jim and raged at him for not ‘smelling right’. They had never liked his scent, and he had never found theirs pleasing either. He kept his distance from them until the untimely death of his father; Jason; in a car accident. An accident that Nora Gordon decided to blame Jim for instead of the drunk driver. Jason Gordon was forever doting on his sons, Jim. Jim was the apple of his eye and unfortunately Roger and Nora both knew it and rebelled against it. Isolated from the only support system he had as a child, Jim became quite insular and self-reliant. He sought comfort outside of the walls of his home environment in the form of the brotherhood in the boy scouts, and later the Marine Corps. While he felt comfortable there, he had never felt as alive as he did becoming a police officer. He loved the academy, the job; even his short stint as a uniformed officer. Unfortunately for Jim, most of his colleagues saw him as an annoyance with his penchant for refusing bribes and following police procedure to the letter. He tried to explain to deaf ears that doing things the right way, which wasn’t always the easy way; ensured a conviction in courts more often then any half assed attempt at evidence gathering. He was just as unpopular at the station house as had been at home, but Jim refused to let it wear him down. He knew he was where he needed to be to at least see part of his dreams become a reality, and it was the only solace he had. He would be damned if he would lose that as well.

As a civil servant he was required by law to inform his superiors that he was an Omega and take suppressants to retard his heats. Jim had been on the prescription since his high school days, so taking them wasn’t something he was opposed too. He did however try to have one natural heat ever two years to keep his body regulated with natural bio rhythms. This year he had taken time off to allow for him to be home for the duration of the heat, taking a few extra days because if he didn’t use his vacation time he would lose it. Jim was not one for days off or vacations, so the odd day off was extremely unheard of from him and prompted questions from his supervisors if it was unplanned. Yet this time Jim was looking forward to spending a few days away from the precinct he had been assigned too from the 77th a few months prior. The GCPD headquarters stood in the middle of the city and boasted being quite a coveted post. Ideal or not, Jim was going to enjoy his days off despite his heat, chiefly because it was a mini vacation away from his partner, Harvey Bullock.

In the beginning of the assignment Jim had judged Bullock to be a lackadaisical, inferior cop and a waste of a human being, but after a shoving match, two thrown punches and a few weeks on the job together, Jim had changed his opinion mightily. Harvey was no his best friend; the best he had ever had; a brother, a surrogate father figure, a mentor, a comrade in arms, and the most distracting human being that Jim had ever known. His scent was intoxicating, and Jim felt drunk just being in the man’s presence for over an hour. It was heady, and Jim wished he could bottle it and carry it with him so that whenever Harvey was not with him he could take a whiff and feel the pleasant tingle throughout his body. While Harvey was very affecting, Jim fought the urges he had to throw him up against the wall and plunder his mouth with an impatient and demanding tongue. He sometimes envisioned himself kissing Harvey mid-sentence, or dropping his trousers, present his ass, and beg Harvey to use him as he willed. Harvey’s broad shouldered, broad chested and taller build had Jim’s head spinning even before his scent reached his nostrils. He dreamed about laying naked on the bed while Harvey rubbed his beard all over his sensitive flesh raising it in a slight red hew from the friction of the whiskers. He had increasingly filthy thoughts, feelings and fantasies about Harvey that some days he could barely look at him for fear of embarrassing himself.

Harvey Bullock was everything that Jim had always judged an Alpha to be without the blatant mean streak. Harvey had one; to be certain; but he didn’t wear it on his sleeve and react with it first in any given situation. He was a little more reserved, though hot tempered and brash like his other brethren. Every time Harvey stood close, let alone touched Jim by placing a platonic hand upon his shoulder, Jim felt his body open with need and his slit become wet with slick. The more Jim got to know Harvey, to be around him; the more his desire for the older male mounted. He knew his elevated attraction wasn’t just because his heat was nearing, or even that Harvey was an Alpha; it was because he was truly drawn to Harvey like a magnet. He wanted him; and yet Harvey didn’t react to him in kind. Harvey was very matter of fact with all their interactions, all be it a little more physical when they had drinks and talked about personal issues and memories; but platonic and professional all the same. Every interaction would leave Jim aching for more and he would slink home to the reason why he could never be with Harvey: his fiancé Barbara Kean.

Barbara was a leggy blond; taller than Jim whenever she wore heels. She had a crisp, white smile, and a hunger in her eyes that burned through with ambition and confidence. She was beautiful and knew she wheedled power over men and women alike, Jim included. She was currently his Alpha and the date of their nuptials was set for the Spring and there was little Jim could do to alter that fact. Barbara was a typical Alpha and extremely protective of Jim. She didn’t like him being a cop, didn’t like that he wouldn’t speak to her about it more; and had it in her head that he was going to retire from the force once they returned from their honeymoon. Jim had other intentions, which would make this a constant reason for strife between them, if Jim didn’t have such horrendous communication skills.

Jim came home for the evening later than his shift ended; nearly nine p.m.; to find Barbara packing. “What are you doing?”

Barbara blinked at him slowly with her expertly made up eyes. “What does it look like I’m doing? And before you can ask why, I have to fly to Paris to look at some art I’m considering bringing over on consignment.” She looked at Jim’s expression. “What?”

Jim moved through the bedroom door arch way and loosened his tie. “I have a few days scheduled off. For my heat.”

Barbara shrugged. “You can come with me then. Paris is beautiful, and you’ll just love the hotel I’ve gotten us.” Jim’s expression shifted again, and Barbara straightened her spine. “What is it now?”

“It’s my heat Barbara. I don’t really feel comfortable having it in a foreign country so far from home. I was hoping to just lock myself in the bedroom,” Jim placed his hands upon her hips and brushed his lips across hers. “and wait for you to take care of me.”

Barbara kissed him in return and linked her wrists behind his neck. “Don’t be such a home body Jim. Paris is exciting. You won’t be needy the whole time, so we can go out and explore together. There’s so many things I could show you there. It would be like a mini-holiday for us. Away from Gotham, the stink of it; imagine: Paris.”

Jim granted her a soft smile. “I realize that it’s an opportunity but, please? Can we just stay home?”

Barbara rolled her eyes and pushed back from his chest. “I’m going. You can stay here and take care of yourself with your little toys. I need to go, and this is important.” She placed a few garments in the suitcase and glared at him. “You can understand that?” She hissed of his propensity to choose work over her on every occasion. “Can’t you, Jim darling?”

“Yes, I can.” Jim stated coolly and pulled off his suit jacket. “If that’s your decision.”

“It is.” Barbara assured him just as frostily. “You’ll be fine. Just lock the doors and diddle yourself until I get back.” She glanced over her shoulder at him and then continued packing. “Unless of course you have something you want to tell me?” Jim stopped undressing and Barbara stopped packing long enough to make eye contact. Jim shook his head and Barbara’s face pinched in fury. “Didn’t think so.”

In the end they kissed farewell and Jim wished her a safe journey. He helped get her baggage down to the awaiting town car and watched it drive away before returning in side. This was going to be an interesting and painful heat; Jim could sense it. Being with Barbara the past five years he hadn’t needed to worry if his aids would satisfy him or not. Now with her departure he was relegated to a ‘wait and see’ status. He didn’t like the unknown of it, but he was left with little choice in the matter. Barbara’s work was just as important as his; or so she kept insisting. Jim felt morose and tired as he returned inside to Barbara’s now empty; apart from him; penthouse. It was going to be a long heat.

Jim was face down in the pillow when his phone nearly vibrated itself off the nightstand. He reached for it and saw the bright screen alert him of a new text. It was just an address with the word, ‘now’ after it. Jim sighed and pulled himself wearily out of bed. He felt a little warm and achy, but he had slept badly cocooned in the bedclothes, so he was not suspicious in the least. His heat was not due for another 36 hours, so he wasn’t worried. He splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and dressed, and was out the door in under ten minutes. He caught a cab to the crime scene, tape, barriers and official vehicles, and uniforms and suits all cast before him. Jim flashed his badge to enter and was immediately directed to Harvey.

Oddly, Jim didn’t pick up any scent of alcohol on him, but the man was wide awake and in the same clothes he had been at the precinct earlier that day. In fact, he smelled amazing to Jim and he cleared his throat to remind himself to keep to the platonic script they acted upon.

“You okay there, Junior?” Harvey asked immediately looking Jim up from his feet to his hair.

Jim frowned. “Yeah, why?”

Harvey shrugged and motioned to him. “You just look a little flushed. You got a fever or something?” He reached out with a hand to touch Jim’s forehead and Jim didn’t duck away fast enough. Contact was made, and Jim felt his spine jolt with desire. He managed to knock Harvey’s hand gently away.

“I’m fine. I was just dragged out of bed at three in the morning.”

“And?” Harvey demanded with one hand motioning to him to continue.

“And, Barbara’s in Paris for the next few days.”

“There it is.” Harvey stated pointing at him with authority. “Couldn’t take it huh? Dame like her with a cop like you? I never understood it myself. What is it that gave you the bolas cojones approach her anyway?”

Jaw twitching Jim revealed, “She actually approached me.”

Harvey immediately fell silent, his expression shifting to all business. “Are you ready for this one? It’s brutal.” Jim nodded, and Harvey instructed the deputy coroner to pull back the yellow tarp the Uniformed officers had covered the body with upon finding it. “Damn waste. Poor thing.”

Jim felt his gut wrench upon seeing the child’s corpse laying so still it could almost be said that she was sleeping. She wasn’t from around the Narrows neighborhood; she was too clean; too well fed and well dressed to have originated from the apartment tenements surrounding them. Jim slowly squatted beside the body. “How old do you think she is?” He prompted the coroner, yet Harvey answered instead.

“Ten.” Jim looked at him then back at the coroner as the woman agreed with Harvey’s assessment.

“She’s been dead less than twenty-four-hours. I’ll know more once I get her back to the lab.”

Jim rose, and his hands were shaking a little when he moved to stand next to Harvey to state into his ear. “We’re going to find the bastard that did this, and we’re going to ensure he does time.”

“Hear, hear Brother.” Harvey agreed glancing from the corpse to Jim. “Everyone hates when it’s kids.” Jim placed his hand upon Harvey’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before retracting his hand. Harvey nodded at him and once more Jim’s eyes fell to his lips. While the moment wasn’t the most appropriate to spawn the thought of kissing Harvey’s mouth just to taste him, Jim walked away instead of tempting fate. Harvey went back to staring at the little girl as the coroner prepared her for transport. “Hear, hear.”

All the leads they had equated to a pile of nothing, and they were still waiting for the coroner’s report. Their hope was that there was some form of trace evidence that would point them in the proper direction. In the meantime, they elected to stop for a late breakfast at Doris’ Diner, a favorite spot of the GCPD to eat, including Harvey and Jim. Jim’s appetite vanished halfway through his meal and he pushed his plate away, Harvey immediately taking the opportunity to steal the remaining bacon off his plate and putting it upon his own.

“A man’s gotta eat. No matter how tragic,”

“It isn’t the case.” Jim interrupted rubbing his forehead with his right hand, elbow on the table and eyes closed. He sighed and looked at Harvey. “Barbara leaving, it’s,” Jim paused and mentally groped for words that wouldn’t come. He gazed at Harvey for rescue. It was uncanny at times just how easily the other male understood what he was attempting to communicate.

“A relief?” Jim nodded. “Do you even want to marry her, Jim?”

The abruptness of the question made Jim pale slightly and he lowered his hand from his face. “I love her.”

“Yeah, but that don’t mean you want to spend the rest of your life with her.” Harvey stated pointing at Jim with his fork. “So? Do ya?”

Jim looked down, shaking his head at the impossibility of the question, the answer; the entire situation. Helplessly he looked at Harvey and admitted aloud, “But I’m supposed too.”

“Says who?”

“Says Barbara, everyone, the world.”

Harvey grunted considering what he was told. “So, you’re getting married because society says too? Or are you getting married because Barbara used her Alpha voice on you?”

“Y-es?” Jim asked more than admitted. He shrugged. “She didn’t use that voice, but she was adamant we get engaged. She loves me, and I love her.”

“Ah,” Harvey stated leaning a little across the table and Jim to make their conversation more private. “But are you in love with her?”

“I said I was.”

“No, you said you ‘loved’ her. There’s a difference.”

Jim arched an eyebrow. “Semantics? Really? From you?” Jim shook his head. “Why are we even talking about this?”

Harvey sat back in the booth. “Because, you were telling me what was bothering you about her being in France or wherever.”

“It’s just that I took time off and I thought we would be together.”

“And you’re relieved she’s gone. Just a little, right?”

Reluctantly Jim nodded. “Is that terrible of me?”

“Yeah.” Harvey agreed. “But it’s human so, don’t sweat it. All couples go through their clingy and solitary times.”

“Says the man that’s been married twice.” Jim teased sardonically.

“Hey, at least I wanted to make it down the aisle. From what I’m hearing here, sounds like you’re not too gung-ho about it.”

Jim’s expression fell once more. “I never really said that, Harv.”

“Didn’t have to.” Harvey informed chewing a bite of food and swallowing. He motioned to Jim with his cutlery. “It’s written all over you face though. And while we’re on the subject of your face, you runnin’ a fever or something? You look a little blotchy.”

Jim reflexively touched his cheeks with a hand and then picked up his coffee mug. “It’s nothing.” He took a sip of the beverage with Harvey staring hard at him. “It’s really nothing.” Harvey arched an eyebrow. “Fine.” Jim leaned forward toward Harvey. “My heat is coming by later today and I, I guess I’m feeling some of the effects early.” Harvey immediately turned his attention to his meal.

Harvey cleared his throat and pronounced, “You’re supposed to be off the roster anyway, so I’ll be primary on this case. You give me your thoughts on it and I’ll take care of the rest. You should be at home before, you know.” He once more motioned to Jim with his butter knife and fork.

Jim sat back in the booth. “You can’t take me off the case.”

“The Captain can.” Harvey reminded sternly. “Look, there’s allot of Alphas running around HQ, never mind the ones in the city. You need to be safe at home for the duration of your, ‘condition’; and I can handle the rest so, win-win in my book.”

“Well not in mine!” Jim snapped almost petulantly. “I’m a cop, Harvey. And the job comes first. A little girl was just murdered,”

“And another one will fall by tonight. I’m sorry Jim, but those are the breaks. Reality’s harsh and you’re a civil servant. The law says that you can’t be disruptive to everyone’s duties and being in heat is going to compromise Alpha’s abilities to do their jobs. Is that what you want? To make it so none of us can concentrate on the case at all? Because we’re too busy sniffing around your backside looking for the in? Cause I sure don’t!”

Jim’s jaw set as if he had been punched in the face by Harvey’s words. “Fine.” He ground out bitterly. “But I want to know what the coroner’s report says.”

“That, I can do. Now, I’ll pay for lunch and you can get on home. I think your calculations on when it’s gonna hit might be a little off.”

“And why is,”

“Because I can smell you, dingus.” Harvey interrupted before Jim could question him further. Jim flushed with embarrassment. “Forgot I’m an Alpha, didn’t you?”

Jim shook his head. “No. I’ve always known.” He swallowed and looked at his watch. “Well, I guess I should get going. Call me when the report gets in and,” Jim began to move to the end of the booth. “Try to stay out of trouble would you please?”

Harvey smirked at Jim as the blond rose to stand. “Shouldn’t that be my pearl of wisdom to you, Junior?” Jim bade Harvey farewell with a dazzling smile and began to walk out of the diner. Harvey watched him through a window hail a cab, a man rushed up trying to steal the cab from him and pushed Jim out of his way. Jim turned to grab him and there was a slight tussle. Harvey didn’t see much of the exchange past Jim being pushed, as he leapt out of the booth and ran for the exit. He all but tackled the man, screaming at him about ‘what the hell’ he thought he was playing at? And pummeling him with his fists. Jim dragged him back and the man wisely escaped in the cab.

“What are you doing?” Jim demanded as he spun Harvey to face him. The older man was enraged and immediately seemed to realize that he needed to get ahold of himself.

“I saw him push you and I, I dunno. He just pissed the fuck outta me.”

Jim realized he had ahold of Harvey’s arms and he let them go as if his hands were burning. Harvey looked down at the motion with still more confusion upon his expression, but Jim merely said, “Thank you, but I can defend myself. I was doing just fine.” 

“I know, but you’re my partner and,” Harvey paused and shrugged. “you’re my partner.”

Jim smiled at Harvey and the older man hailed him another cab. “You going to be okay?”

“I’m not the one that’s gonna be in heat.”

Jim leveled his gaze at him. “I’ll be fine. I have, things that will help me through.” Jim blushed furiously at the admission and Harvey opened the cab door for him. “Thanks. I’ll see you in a few days?”

“Take care. Call or text me if there’s any trouble or, whatever; you get bored I guess.” Jim promised that he would, and Harvey watched the cab pull off before going back inside. He asked for his leftovers and paid the bill. He ran his hand back through his hair and breathed hoping to calm down fully from the burst of rage that had consumed him. No one had the right to treat Jim like that. No one. Harvey wished he could have arrested the man from being a dumb ass douche bag, but all he could have held him on was assaulting an officer. It was too late now, and Harvey could do was fume about it. He didn’t wish too so he went back to the precinct to see if the report was in yet. It was, and Harvey had a new case starting point: the girl had overdosed on heroin. Ten years old was too young to willfully use the drug, so Harvey decided to look at family and acquaintances a little bit more thoroughly than their initial interviews. Someone was a user and he was going to ferret them out. He texted Jim with the results and his plan of action. Despite Jim’s heat, he wished they were still working together on the case.

Within three hours of coming home Jim had used all his toys and found no satisfaction forthcoming. He was frustrated and fell back upon the mattress, perspiration drenched and cursing Barbara from choosing of all times now to leave him. He felt like that was an accurate assessment. It felt more like she was leaving him for good rather then for a few days; and by the expression on her face when she left he knew that she felt it too. There were problems in their relationship; flaws and cracks just like with everyone else’s’, but Jim had never thought that it would bring him to this point. Him lying in bed wishing, wanting, needing someone other than Barbara to satisfy him. She wasn’t going to come walking through that door and rescue him either. She had made it quite clear that her trip to Paris was more important than his comfort and Jim couldn’t blame her too much for her decision. How many plans had he cancelled out on her over this case or that? He deserved what he got; he had made his own bed and he was lying in it, frustrated, angry and alone.

Within five hours Jim was twitching. By the early morning hours, he was sobbing and climbing the walls. Out of his mind with misery he grabbed his cell phone and typed out at desperate text to the only person he knew would have a word of kindness for him. Maybe he could just call Jim and talk him through while Jim stabbed his knotted toy deeply inside of himself. Maybe; Harvey wouldn’t laugh or think less of him. He was desperate, hurting and nearly mad with frustration. He didn’t care anymore, he just needed relief.

‘I need help.’

Harvey’s heart was in his throat as he used the speed dial to call Jim’s phone and seconds later the panting, sobbing man answered. “What is it? Are you hurt? Jim?”

“I can’t, Harvey.” Jim pleaded keening in misery. “I’ve used every one of them but, they don’t; Jesus Harvey. It hurts so badly. I haven’t felt like this in years!”

“Okay, all right Jim. Listen to me.” Harvey soothed trying to regulate the beating of his own heart. “I’m here, just tell you what you need me to do. Come on. You can trust me.”

“I need, I need you.” Jim begged gripping the phone so hard his arm was shaking. “Please come over. Please help me. I need your knot.”

Harvey closed his eyes tightly. “Jim,” He warned as soothingly as possible. “I can’t do that. You’re not my Omega.”

“But I am an Omega; and you’re an Alpha. I need it Harvey. I’m losing my mind here. I can’t, I can’t breathe!”

“Shh,” Harvey comforted gently. “Yes, you can breathe. Listen to me; you hear me breathing? Answer me.”

“Yes. Yes, I hear you.”

“Good, now I want you to take your knotted aid and,”

“No. No; please don’t make me. It’s not enough. I’ve tried. Been trying for hours. Please Harvey. Please!”

Harvey felt his throat constrict. He could hear the anguish in Jim’s voice; he knew he was hurting and it wasn’t just biology speaking. Jim was asking for his help and Harvey couldn’t not step up to the situation and take a swing at it. “I’m on my way.” Jim’s sob of relief cut Harvey to the quick and he grabbed his coat, leaving his fedora where it sat and was out the door. “Do you want to stay on the line with me while I’m on the road?”

“No.” Jim whined, palming himself seeking release that wouldn’t surface. “I want you here safety. I just need you here.”

“I’m almost to the car. It won’t be long now. I promise.” The call severed at some point, Harvey wasn’t certain when because he was listening to the sounds of Jim masturbating and sobbing in his ear, and suddenly it was quiet. He asked if Jim was still there and when he didn’t receive an answer he pushed down on the accelerator. He was there to Barbara’s in record time and could smell Jim when the elevator doors opened into the small hallway entrance of the pent house. He knocked on the door, calling to Jim, then tried the knob. The door opened instantly, and Harvey was about to admonish Jim for being so lax with security in his condition, when all thoughts were stripped out of his mind and Jim’s scent hit him full force.

Harvey’s knees buckled slightly, and he leaned on the door for support, he managed to get it closed and locked before his legs gave out altogether and he was seated upon the floor. “Fuck!” He cursed in disbelief. He had never smelled anything so powerfully intoxicating in his entire life. He was salivating at the taste of it upon his tongue. He heard Jim call to him from the other room, his tone sensual and needy, keening in direction. Harvey forced himself to his feet and stumbled in the direction of Jim’s summons.

“I’m here.” He soothed more of himself than of Jim at this point. The sight that awaited him was nothing like he expected. Jim was laying upon his back, legs spread, cock in one hand and knotted dildo in the other. He was pushing the dildo unsuccessfully in and out of himself attempting to get the knot to catch; and jacking himself off so he could finally reach orgasm. Both actions were failing him and there were tears in his eyes.

“I can’t, I can’t come, Harvey. I can’t come!”

Harvey shoved out of his coat, toed off his shoes and made his way across the floor to the end of the bed. He reached out for Jim’s hand upon the dildo and slowly pulled it out of him, careful not to hurt him. “It’s okay Baby. I got you.” Harvey promised looking in Jim’s eyes. He placed his hands upon Jim’s knees and pushed them a part slightly. “Just spread a little wider and I’ve got you.” He leaned down towards the origin of the intoxicating smell and groaned in immense pleasure. He lapped at Jim’s entrance and Jim cried out sharply nearly coming off the bed. Next Harvey’s large hand closed around his cock and began rubbing it, and tracing his thumb over the angry, red, tip. It didn’t take Jim but under a minute to orgasm, Harvey’s mouth filled with the sweetest and best tasting substance he had ever had the joy of consuming.

Jim made the most encouraging noises of gratitude while Harvey continued to lap and drill into him with his tongue. He slid his tongue further down after a few minutes and began to lave at Jim’s rectum, sending the man into another shockwave of pleasure. “Mmmnnuh.” Jim grappled with words as he tugged upon Harvey’s hair and tried to pull his head up. “Come here. Kiss me.” He begged and within seconds Harvey raised his head and began crawling up Jim’s naked body. He was still in his own clothes but that hardly mattered to either of them as their mouths sealed and Jim tasted himself upon Harvey for the first time. He continued the kiss seeking out Harvey’s own natural flavor and when he found it he moaned with need.

Harvey severed the kiss and whispered in his ear. “What else do you need, Jim? Do you need me to fuck you? Huh?”

“Yes!” Jim pleaded clinging to Harvey and nudging his face with his nose to entice Harvey to look up so he could kiss him once more. “I need you. Please, let me feel you inside of me.”

“All right.” Harvey permitted reaching down between them to unbuckle his belt and open his trousers. Jim’s hands immediately flew to aid in the task and within seconds Harvey’s hard, huge cock was ready to impale Jim. Jim trembled with want and he began to beg once more as Harvey lined himself up and slowly sank inside. His gaze was locked with Jim’s until Jim’s head dropped back and his eyes rolled up into his head before he closed them. The noise he made sent shivers down Harvey’s spine as he had never heard a more welcoming sound than that.

“I got you.” He vowed moving his hips a little. “No more pain. This is what you needed, huh?”

“Yes!” Jim ensured wrapping his legs around Harvey and counter thrusting up towards him. “So good. You feel so good!”

It did. It felt amazing and Harvey’s eyes teared up a little at the significance of what he was doing. Ever since he had laid eyes on Jim he had wanted to fall to his knees and worship him. He had picked a fight because he couldn’t figure out how to touch Jim without being rejected; rebuffed and ridiculed for trying; and failing; to secure the Omega as his own. When he learned about Barbara he was glad he had kept his mouth shut; it saved him a fight he couldn’t win at any rate. And it wasn’t like Barbara hadn’t seen right through him the moment they were introduced. She growled at him, low in her throat in warning. Jim didn’t notice because he was too busy babbling about one to the other, but Harvey knew and so did she. It didn’t stop Harvey from pinning though. Didn’t prevent him from fantasizing about Jim to distraction at time. He was terrified that if he touched Jim that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself so, he had played it cool and kept his distance as much as possible. Yet falling in love wasn’t conducive to keeping one’s distance and Harvey found himself edging closer and closer to physical contact.

All this time Harvey had struggled to be a noble Alpha, when all he really wanted to do was go cave man on Jim, bonk him on the head with his thirty-eight and drag him back to his apartment by his hair, and never let him leave the bed again. Harvey was somewhat civilized, however, and he kept his distance to the death of him. Now he wondered if there was more to Jim’s need of him than just the use of his cock. The way Jim was responding was almost reverent. Harvey had been with Omegas in heat before and none of them had looked in his eyes the way Jim did. Said the things that Jim had, nor welcome him with respect as Jim was. There was something more here; and Harvey hoped it was more than just their friendship being taken to another level; he wanted Jim all to himself. But Alphas that looked like Harvey Bullock didn’t get Omegas, let alone Omegas that looked like Jim Gordon. Harvey was secure in his class station but Jim? Jim was just too damn beautiful for Harvey’s senses to work properly. One look in those pretty blue eyes and Harvey was lost over, and over, again.

As they copulated Harvey rolled over on to his back and Jim rode him, moaning as if he were about to orgasm all over again. He looked happy, blissed out and Harvey was proud that he had put that expression upon his face and in his eyes. Jim could tell when Harvey was close to coming, the knot had begun to swell a little and Jim was greedy for it to expand. He rolled them again, Harvey now back on top of Jim and they continued fucking until Harvey’s knot caught inside of Jim and they both moaned in relief. A few more seconds and Harvey was coming, and Jim was clinging to him, encouraging him with his own moans of pleasure. Jim felt the rush inside of him and threw his head back to expose his throat to Harvey. He moaned Harvey’s name and they both began to pant in unison as the knot locked them together, Harvey ejaculating and painting Jim’s insides with the volume of it.

Harvey stroked Jim’s face gently with his fingers as Jim brushed back Harvey’s hair from his face. “You alright, Junior?”

Jim nodded. “Finally.” He revealed with a slight laugh. “You’re still dressed.”

“We got a little frenzied.” Harvey reminded with his own mirth and they stared into one another’s eyes.

“I don’t mind. Did you?”

“No, Baby. I didn’t mind.” He smiled and kissed Jim tenderly. He rested his head on the pillow beside Jim’s head, his lips and chin at his shoulder. “And now the fear sets in. The regrets.”

Jim was petting Harvey’s hair and stopped. “Are you regretting this?” He asked almost pained. Harvey raised his head and looked deeply into Jim’s impossibly blue eyes.

“God no!” He kissed Jim’s forehead. “Not for an instant. I was just saying that in case you, you did.”

Jim shook his head. “Not for an instant.” He quoted before raising up to kiss Harvey once more. The continued to make out while they were locked together and after a half hour Harvey’s knot had deflated enough that he could roll off Jim and disengage. They lay cuddled together and Jim toyed with the buttons upon Harvey’s shirt. “If I were pregnant,”

“You’re not.” Harvey countered dejectedly. The sentiment was not wasted on Jim.

“Would you want a boy, or a girl?”

Harvey pulled Jim tighter to him. “I don’t care which, as long as it’s healthy and looks more like you than it does me.”

“Why? You’re a knock out Harvey.”

“You’re in heat. You can’t think straight.”

Jim grunted in disapproval and raised his head to meet Harvey’s stare. “I hope the baby looks allot like the both of us. That way I can see you in them every day.”

Immensely touched Harvey kissed Jim and said, “You’re such a sap, Junior.” But he was Harvey’s now, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
